As electronic products evolve technologically, space constraints for electronics continue to be a concern for design engineers. Chip on board (COB) technology allows many light emitting diode (LED) chips to be placed in a small space offering many advantages to standard packaging. With the ability to pack more light emitting or light detection chips into an area, performance of the circuit can greatly increase. However, doing so creates problems with dissipating the heat when known approaches are used to couple the LED device to the printed circuit board (PCB). Thus insufficient thermal dissipation may result in overheating which may cause severe performance degradation or permanent damage to the COB LED. A new approach may be desired to improve heat dissipation.